Humanoid Sin
by WolfxSoul
Summary: She was all alone in this world. She thinks her 'family' is looking for her, not knowing that she is the only one of her kind left. Searching the desert lands for a way back home, she comes in contact with the Humanoid Typhoon, someone she believes can help her get home. Following him around like a lost kitten, will she finally find out what it means to be human? VashxOc


"Stay away from me!"

"We just want to have a little fun."

A scream echoed through the night as crimson painted the walls and the bodies of men fell. There at the end of the alley, stood a figure. To the young woman, the silhouette turned to look like some creature with long thin claw like fingers and a ferocious array of teeth.

"Monster!" She screamed. The figure looked around.

"Monster?" A childish voice, full of panic. It started to move towards the woman, who screamed. It stopped as she repeated the word, 'monster.' "Monster?..." The figure shook, reaching out towards the woman.

"Someone! Anyone! Help. Save me from this monster!" Her screeching caused the figure to vault.

"Monster?... But-but... I'm-I'm-" The woman took her chance to bolt past the figure, leaving it alone in the alley. "I'm-I'm-" It repeated again and again, a clawed hand rested on the bloodied walls. "I'm-"

"MONSTER!"

* * *

GASP! A young woman burst up from her sleeping position on the sandy floor, cold sweat running down her face.

"What does this dream mean?" She sighed before getting up and gathering her things from sleeping in the desert. "Well..." Her tone changed completely to a happy childish one. "I wonder if I'll find a town. Oh man, I'm so hungry I could eat a whole town!" Skipping through the wasteland, she continued marrly on her way, no particual destination. Reaching the top of a cliff, she peered down to see a town. Sparkles appeared in her eyes as she began to imagine all the food she was going to eat. "But-" Falling to the ground she remembered that she didn't have any money! From what she learned from the last town she was in, you needed money to buy food. "FOOD! I NEED FOOD!" Something caught her eye as it soared through the sky. Reaching out as far as she could, she caught the piece of paper.

"20,000 double dollars for this person... What's that mean? Wait! It must mean money! So if I catch this guy, I get money. And with money, I can buy all the food I want!" She cried in glee, in so much glee that she ran all the way down to the town. There was a bunch of commotion in town and she soon came upon a group of men pointing guns at other guys with their hands up. She looked up from the paper to the man in the middle of the guys with guns.

"Mister! Hey Mister!" She called out. Everyone turned towards her. She waved the paper out. "Is this you?" The large man in the middle smirked as he placed his oversized gun on his shoulder.

"Well little missy, what makes you think that I'm that guy." She looked at him confused.

"Umm... I don't know... Your right. This one on the paper isn't nearly as fat." The man's face lit up with rage.

"Why you little wench!" He screamed as he pointed his gun at her. In a flash, a foot was planted in his face, sending him flying backwards.

"Boss!" The men he was with all screamed as they saw a little girl take him down. She grinned as she held her hand out to the man with a shiny badge on his shirt.

"I catch him. Money please!" She said. Everyone blinked at her like she was crazy. Suddenly, she felt herself being swept up and gun shots rang throughout the streets.

"Stay here," she heard someone say as she was set on the ground. Blinking, all she saw was red. Peering out from the alley that someone had put her in, she saw this man wearing a long red coat and the guy she kicked. The large man shot at the other guy, who seemed to be in a panic as he dodged the bullets. She saw the wanted poster she had tumble a cross the ground. Something flashed in her eyes.

**_Greed_**.

Man in red POV

He sighed as the guy stopped shooting at him. That's when he saw something fly through the air and latch onto the back of the larger man. He kept trying to grab whatever was on his back. The man in red's eyes widened when he saw the man go down, the girl he saved from getting shot had her legs around his neck and had knocked him unconscious. The other men screamed and ran away.

"Well little lady, you sure have a strong grip there." The sheriff said. She blinked before grinning at him.

"Money!" She cried. Everyone sighed at her attitude. The man in red waited for her to exit the sheriff's office with a bag in her hand.

"Food, food!" She happily sang as she skipped through town. He followed the strange girl to a saloon where he saw that she order a large mound of food that took up two tables. Everyone watched in awe as they saw this tiny girl gobble down everything and ask for more.

"That sure is an apatite that you have." The bartender said as he brought her a few more plates. She had a cheeky smile on.

"I guess I am a bit **_gluttonous_**." Taking another plate she began to eat when the guy in red from before sat down at her table.

"Hello there," he sweetly said to her. She blinked at him.

"Do I know you?" He laughed lightly.

"No, but I would like to know you?" He said, in a slightly flirtatious tone. Although she was small, he could see that she was indeed a woman. In fact, her face was quite pretty, so pretty it definitely could stir up feeling of **_lust_**, as seen in the faces of men around them. But with such beauty, causes **_envy_ **in the female patrons. She picked up a plate of pancakes and downed them all. He blinked in amazement as she continued to eat.

"What would you like to know?" She asked before taking another bite of meat.

"Well," he laughed slightly," what's your name?" She froze, putting down her silverware. Before she could say anything, the doors to the saloon burst open with a group of men waving their guns around.

"There's that little bitch that got the boss caught. When we get our hands on you, we're going to do so many things to that pretty little face of yours you wretched whore." The man in red blinked at them and turned back to the girl. There was no expression, no emotion at all. She just continued to eat, not even bothering to move as they came barreling towards her. When they yelled at her to get to her feet, she cried out in a childish tone that she didn't want to, that it would be too much work. What laziness, such **_sloth_**. The man in red watched in slow motion as the table was flipped up and all the food fell to the floor. That's when her knee found it's way to one of the men's chins. Everyone watched in horror as she beat down every last one of them. Even when one of them tried to escape, her **_wrath_ **knew no bounds as she stepped onto his back, repeatedly stomping. As she stared down at what she had done, _**pride** _brimmed in her eyes. Finally she threw them all out of the saloon. The bartender was going to complain about the mess when she placed a large amount of money on the table.

"I hope this covers it." She laughed, reverting back to the happiness she once had. Waving, she left the saloon, the man in red taking after her.

"Wait!" he called out to her. They stopped in the middle of an empty street. "That was amazing what you did back there. You still didn't tell me your name." She turned to him and that's when he was caught off guard. The moon light illuminated the piercing purple eyes she had and lit her pale skin aglow.

"Tell me your name first." He laughed while rubbing the back of his neck. He never was really good at telling people his name.

"Well... umm, it's Vash." She blinked at him, before smiling.

"I like that name, I never heard of it before." He was going to question her how she never heard of him before. Everyone knew, and feared the humanoid typhoon. She took a few steps away before turning to look at him. "My name... is Sin."

* * *

all i'm going to say is that this is a Fullmetal Alchemist crossover. You guys can guess what might happen and the bold words might help

I do not own Trigun or Fullmetal Alchemist


End file.
